Super Smash Bros. Series
Panel de Pon is a represented universe in the Super Smash Bros. Series but with its highest form of representation as an item starting in Melee. Although Lip was initially absent in the series, she was referenced numerous times starting in Melee. (making her still unknown to the West during that time and only does minimal exposure for her) Her first appearance in the series was in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate for the game's new Spirts mode an Assist Spirit in the game which is the most exposure she has had outside of Japan. Contents Lip's Stick Lip's stick has been appearing in the item since Super Smash Bros. Melee. Lip's Stick will give off a flower effect upon contact on an opponent. It stays longer on an opponent when they have more damage. Lip's Stick also comes with a trophy, describing who wielded the weapon and briefly mentioning the release Panel de Pon has gone through overseas. This would be the only time when the D'' in ''De would be in uppercased in the Panel de Pon title name. Starting in Brawl, the Lip's Stick trophy only describes what the item's function so it no longer about Lip, unlike Melee. The Lip's Stick trophy in the Pal release of the Wii U version makes an error listing it as Tetris Attack, similar to the Chronicle error in Brawl. If you equip one of your equipment slots with Lip's Stick in the customization menu, you can start a match with Lip's Stick. This does not work on event matches. LipsStickMelee.jpg|In Super Smash Bros. Melee LipsStickBrawl.png|In Super Smash Bros. Brawl SSBBLipstick.jpg|Artwork in Brawl SSBULipstick.png|Artwork in Ultimate "This magical stick was used by the character Lip in the Japanese game Panel De Pon, which was later released as Tetris Attack in the United States. Lip's Stick causes a flower to sprout from an enemy's head, inflicting damage as it grows. Quickly tap the Control Stick back and forth to get a flower off of your head."''https://www.ssbwiki.com/Lip%27s_Stick#Trophy_info Panel De Pon (Japan Only) "''An item that causes a damage-dealing flower to bloom on people's heads. If you find yourself with a flower on your noggin, start rattling the Control Stick back and forth to shake it off. Some characters can pull off having flower-covered heads in style, while others clearly cannot."''https://www.ssbwiki.com/Lip%27s_Stick#Trophy_info_2 SNES: Panel de Pon (Japan Only) ''North America: "With this wand in hand, a simple flick of the wrist will sprout a flower from a character's head. If you keep on flicking, the flower grows larger. The bigger the flower, the more nutrients it craves, dealing more and more damage to the host. Shake it off by running around real fast!" SNES: Panel de Pon (Japan) Europe: "With a wave of this wand, make a flower bloom on your opponent's head. A lovely big flower. One that gets bigger the more times you hit them. It must be absorbing nutrients from its host, since your rival's damage will slowly go up and up while it's there. If this ever happens to you, try to shake it off by running around!" Tetris Attack (11/1996) Europe''https://www.ssbwiki.com/Lip%27s_Stick#Trophy_info_3'' Tips (Lip's Stick item (Wii U, 3DS & Ultimate) Lip's Stick – "If you're hit by one of these, a flower blooms on your head and slowly does damage. It's so pretty, it's a shame it hurts..." Lip's Stick – "Using Lip's Stick to damage a foe will make a flower bloom. The flower grows as you continue to deal damage."''https://www.ssbwiki.com/List_of_tips_(SSB4-Wii_U)#Items Flower Effect The '''flower effect' is based off of the flowers seen in the title screen of Panel de Pon which would be later redesigned to closer resemble them much closer in Ultimate. File:FlowerSmash.jpg|In Wii U File:FlowerSmashU.jpg|In Ultimate Garbage Panel The 2nd reference to Lip was a Garbage Panel which served as one of Kirby's random Stone transformations in the game. BlockMelee.jpg|In Melee BlockBrawl.jpg|In Brawl Block3DS.jpg|In 3DS BlocklWiiU.png|In Wii U Lip's Theme (Panel de Pon) In Super Smash Bros. Brawl another reference to Lip is in the game which is a remix of her theme from the first Panel de Pon labelled, "Lip's Theme (Panel de Pon)" which has been remixed as an unlockable song on the Pictochat stage. Lip's Stick was confirmed on September 10, 2007 on the Smash Bros. Dojo website.https://www.smashbros.com/wii/en_us/items/mball/mball04.html Stickers Panel de Pon was given several stickers in the game such as Furil, Pure, Sala, Cecil, and the Heart Panel. (Though the characters are incorrectly renamed as characters from the Super Famicom original game as Lip, Ruby, Seren, and Elias unless if they were the names to be used for Nintendo Puzzle Collection's cancelled 2003 release outside of Japan). If you equip the Furil sticker on the Subspace Emissary, the character equipped with it will start the level with Lip's Stick. FurilSticker.png PureSticker.png CecilSticker.png PanelSticker.png SalaSticker.png Chronicle In the Chronicle, all of the Panel de Pon games released at that point are on the list; by obtaining a Panel Sticker (Heart Panel), you will get Nintendo Puzzle Collection listed. If you get a Lip's Stick trophy, you'll get Tetris Attack, but Lip nor her Stick does not appear in this game. This does not happen in the Japanese version as the game unlocked to show on the Chronicle is Panel de Pon. Lip Super Smash Bros. Ultimate would finally mark Lip's first appearance in the series as well as her proper international debut. She appears in the game as an Assist Spirit in this game which lets you start a match with her signature weapon. She is also a selectable online Profile Icon in the game. Her outfit can be worn in the game for the Mii Swordfighter. The outfit is unlocked from the start, but the wig must be unlocked. In the World of Light story mode, you have to fight a Mii sword fighter possessed by her spirit to free her. By doing so, she will then help you by growing the giant flowers so you can progress futher on the map. LipSpiritIcon.png|Lip's Spirit LipSprit.png|Lip's Spirit stage MiiSwordfighter Lip Super Smash Bros Ultimate.png|Lip's Mii Swordfighter outfit References Category:Games